random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tell Your Own Random Stories!
Post your own random stories right here. It could be about anything! "Don't be shy, give it a try!'" Also, you can make more than one story. (if you want to...) NaturalFreshOtter00 One day in the year 1990, a Yamper in a backwards yellow baseball cap and yellow Converses sat under a tree and played with a plush doll of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Michelangelo. The end. Mozart999 Once there was an ugly barnacle. It was so ugly, everybody died. The end. Sorenrulescool5 My life Moon Snail Once there was a- Damn it Mozart beat me to it PixelMiette i call this one "THE CASAGRANDES (LOST EPISODE) (GONE WRONG) (NOT CLICKBAIT) (SUBSCRIBE FOR AN IPAD PRO)" I don't have much time left to do this, as I might just die at any given moment. I can't look behind me because I'm scared it will catch me. You might pass this off as me faking something serious, but believe me... I'm in fear. It was a school night and I was still wide awake. I've been putting off studying for exams because I truly couldn't be bothered. It was 1 AM and I was channel surfing. Funnily enough, The Casagrandes was on. At this late? Whatever. I shrugged it off. I liked watching that show when given the chance. I had siblings that really liked it, though. They'd always beg me to watch it with them. I initially thought it was some dumb kids show but it's actually pretty nice. I finally decided to watch this episode. The intro was normal, but a bit screwed up at the end. Static screens would cut in and out but I blamed it on the cable acting weird. It did that sometimes. The title card came up, but the background was black and red. It depicted Ronnie Anne staring directly at the viewer with bloodshot eyes a la Squidward's Suicide, with the words "IT HURTS" written in blood red text on the left. The credits at the bottom detailing the names of the storyboard writers and the like were all replaced with question marks. The episode began with a shot of the Casagrande Apartment. The sky was inky black, not a star in sight. The screen had a slight red tint, but it was ignorable... at first. It quickly cut to Ronnie Anne tossing and turning in her bed. She was crying, but it wasn't typical cartoon crying. It sounded like her voice actress was in genuine distress. Like it wasn't even acting, it was real. It immediately cut to Bobby, who was in the mercado standing perfectly still behind the counter, waiting for someone. But nobody came. Ronnie Anne came in, still crying. "That feeling's back again." she managed to say before breaking down into an absolute crying fit. Bobby just watched her cry. He was frozen. "I can't take this anymore, Bobby..." she cried. "I'm only so young, but I feel like it's the end!" she held her head in her hands and continued crying on the mercado's floor. After a few seconds, she lifted up her head and looked directly at Bobby, revealing hyper-realistic bloodshot eyes. It was also revealed that Ronnie Anne was crying blood. Her palms and cheeks were covered on blood that was so realistic, I felt like I could touch the screen and actually get blood on my finger. Ronnie Anne stood up, and the quality became distorted. I began thinking to myself, there's no fucking way Nickelodeon would broadcast an episode like this! This has GOT to be something some fucking sicko made in his basement... a very talented fucking sicko. She turned around and walked to an aisle in the mercado. She found a knife. "Ronnie Anne, what are you d-" Bobby was cut off by Ronnie Anne, who made an incision on his throat before ruthlessly slitting it. Blood spewed right into her face. Again, the blood looked fresh and realistic. Eyes still bloodshot, she stared down at his body and immediately frowned. "I... I killed my brother..." she whispered. "My own brother..." How the FUCK did this get past the network censors?! An 11-year-old girl killing her sibling?! The episode then cut to a black screen with the words "YOU'RE NEXT!" written in big, red letters. I became paranoid. Too scared to shut off my TV... it's a miracle I even made it to my desk to write this story on my computer... Jesus Christ... If you find this episode on your TV guide somehow... DON'T. FUCKING. WATCH. IT. I will NEVER watch The Casagrandes ever again, I know what I saw and because of it I will never look at this show the same way again... OH FUCK I ACCIDENTALLY LOOKED BEHIND ME. RONNIE ANNE HAS A KNIFE AND BLOODSHOT EYES AND SHE JUST STABBED ME IN THE CHEST WHAT THE FUCK OH FUCK IT HURTS OH MY GOD IT HURTS SO BAD SON OF A BITCH IT HURTS IT HU (The author stopped typing at this point. He's presumed dead.) PizzaPizzaYumYum Pop the trunk I open up I sold my soul for a good price Outta' sight, and my hoe got talent right Whole squad ran through that shit yikes Ay, I'm a business man, I did my business, damn But I'ma bend it down and I'ma lick her up, then dick her down She gon' turn around then I'ma kick her out She gon' talk that shit but say How you make it up? How you fake a love? Holy son, I was the chosen one I'm sippin' out the grail, she don't kiss and tell She keep my wishes well, I don't need her, well How my enemy a friend of me? Why y'all feed off of my energy? Like I ain't dead yet Higher entity, foreign bitch that think she into me Whip the foreign very viciously Why these dudes wanna take pics with me? She said she gay but still into me, said she gay still into me Said that she hates that I'm in the streets And I said that I hate that I'm in the streets I wanna blow up and make history And she said that she hate my Insta feed Xans don't make you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' fake you Xans gon' betray you Xans don't make you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' fake you Xans gon' betray you And her pussy tastes like Skittles, what? Yeah, ay, and you can really taste the rainbow, what? (hah, no) Yo' bitch just like a Crayola (what, ay) You can draw her on the table, flip her like some yola Heart shaped kisses, I really miss my mistress 666, evil bitches want my mentions Heart shaped kisses, I really miss my mistress And it's 666, evil bitches want my mentions Xans don't make you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' fake you Xans gon' betray you Xans don't make you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' fake you Xans gon' betray you Xans gon' fake you Xans gon' betray you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' betray you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' take you What, ay, what, ay Xans gon', xans gon' take you Yeah, Xans gon' Xans' gon' take you Xans' gon' take you CreativePenguin50 Note: This story may contain pop-culture references, since this is a random story. Once upon a time, there lived a man in a middle class house. His name was Gilbert. Surprisingly, He was also a great inventor who made so many gadgets that could come in handy. Despite that, he was never noticed by anyone for some reason. He felt invisible, in a small world, where there's a lot of people living there unlike any other planet, except for Planet Zora. One day, he was sleeping in his bed and in the next morning, he woke up. He made himself some coffee, sat down, and drank it. When he open the door to go outside, he saw some alligator stand on his front door. "Hey, is this Ronald McDonald's house?," one of the alligator questioned. "What the...?" and then Gilbert screamed on top of his lungs and ran to the backyard, scared. Then, he saw a cat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?," said Gilbert. The cat walked to him and snuggled him while purring. Gilbert hugs the cat and says, "Aw, you're such a cute little kitty-witty." Later, Gilbert went walking to the city, and went inside the electronics store. He saw The Rapsittie Street Kids playing in one of the TVs. "What the living heck?," he said looking shocked, "Why is that hideous abomination playing there." "I'm out of here!" Nicole saw the man leaving and then said, "Oh no you don't!" She locked all door in the store. "AW SON OF A-! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" "LET ME OUT!!!" Then something mysterious was walking towards him. "So, you were trying to escape, huh?" Then, Gilbert saw a talking hamburger behind him as well as a few other people such as the Alligators, a panda, and three kids, hoping for Gilbert not to move. "Well, I know this is bad timing, and everyone is staring at me...kinda creepy... but can't we just at least talk this through... y-you know... like correct our misunderstanding." "You barking up the wrong steak, friend," the hamburger said, "you aren't going anywhere and that's final!" Gilbert gulped... "Hey, look!," he yelled, "Is that a new smart TV there on sell behind you." Everyone looked back while Gilbert got the sledgehammer and broke the glass door to escape. And then, while running, the hamburger was standing in Gilbert's way. "So, again, if you are trying to escape... It isn't going to work so give that up now." he said and then ate him. Gilbert work up the next morning in a nightmare. He realized it was only a dream, and then sigh. "Gosh, that was awful, and everyone was after me." He stayed silent for ten seconds and then laughed. He made himself some coffee and then opened the door to go outside. The end. BrackenfurBFB apolgy for bad english where were u wen club penguin die I was at house eating dorito when phone ring 'Club penguin is kil' 'no.' Category:Pages anyone can edit Category:Community Pages Category:Pages by CreativePenguin50 Category:Rap Lyrics